A hedge trimmer is a power tool that is used for trimming a hedge. A hedge trimmer includes a blade unit which extends linearly, and the blade unit is provided with a plurality of cutting edges for cutting branches and leaves along a longitudinal direction. The blade unit is driven by a prime mover such as an engine or a motor. A user can easily trim the hedge by moving the blade unit along the hedge.
After the hedge is trimmed with the hedge trimmer, many branches and leaves that were cut remain in the hedge, and the user needs to collect such branches and leaves. Nevertheless, the branches and leaves that were cut often slip deep into the hedge, and the task of collecting the same is not easy. Consequently, the user tends to spend a lot of time and work collecting the branches and leaves that were cut.
In order to deal with the foregoing problem, a chip receiver for use in a hedge trimmer has been put into practical application (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-307058). The chip receiver is a receiving pan-shaped member, and is mounted on the blade unit of the hedge trimmer. The chip receiver is mounted on a side that is opposite to cutting edges of the blade unit, and receives the branches and leaves that were trimmed by the cutting edges. In other words, the branches and leaves that were cut are collected by the chip receiver without falling inside the hedge. The user can shake off the branches and leaves that were collected by the chip receiver outside the hedge while trimming the hedge. Among the branches and leaves that were cut, since the amount of branches and leaves remaining in the hedge can be reduced, the user can easily collect the branches and leaves that were cut.